Desert Rose: Lady in Red
by Designated Crowd Ninja
Summary: Third installment in the 'Desert Rose' Series. Sequel to 'Desert Rose: The Burning Soul'. GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_~One and a Half Years Ago~Konoha~_

Sayomi stood in front of the Hokage. Tsunade put her face in her hands, then looked up at the Jonin.

"Rejecting the position of Liaison I'll allow, but... leaving the village? I'll need a damn good reason." she said sharply and tiredly, it was the middle of the night.

"My heritage." Sayomi replied simply

"_Your heritage? _Since when have the Sakamoto needed to leave the village in order to-"

"With all due respect Lady Tsunade, you can't lie to me anymore, I know who my mother was."

Tsunade froze and leaned back in her chair "There's no way"

"You're falling under the assumption that I haven't done my research on the fact that my chakra somehow has an affinity for more than the five basic elements, and after I'd done that, the number of parental possibilities falls to no more than two clans."

Slowly, Tsunade leaned forward again, resting her chin on her hands, eyes closed "I still don't understand why you want to leave."

_~Suna~_

Gaara looked up at the high wall of Suna just a few hundred miles ahead of them, then back over his shoulder. The rest of the group stopped when they realized he had. "What is it?" asked Temari. He shook his head and carried on walking, indicating that it was nothing.

This wasn't right. Kiba and Shino, were escorting the Liaison, Hinata Hyuga. He'd only found in the morning that Sayomi had left several hours earlier on a mission that no one but the Hokage and Sayomi herself knew even the slightest detail of. No one even knew what the mission had been ranked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 - Team**

_~A Shanty Town Somewhere in the Northern Lands?~_

In the darkness, on the borders of a village, no one saw the stranger walking away from the unconscious guard, who lay on the ground,an empty sake bottle next to him. Wind ripped through the shanty town, rattling the shutters on windows, shutters which had been bolted shut from the inside by women who feared the thugs that roamed at night. The stranger, wearing a black skirt with slits up both sides, fish-net stockings and a light brown cloak that reached her thighs, a scarf covered the bottom half of their face and a hood shadowed the rest of their face completely, walked down the empty street, the battering wind and icy rain never seeming to reach them. The only signs of life came from a tavern at the end of the street, yells and shouts coming from inside. Slowly, the stranger made their way to the tavern.

As they pushed open the doors and made their way up to the bar, every last person fell silent, halted their banter or their fight, and stared at the stranger. They picked up a stool, set it upright, sat at the bar and ordered a drink. Reluctant to turn away a paying customer, the bartender served them. One of the men, the largest thug in there laughed and pushed the scantily-dressed women away from him.

"You ain't from round these parts." he stated, his voice gruff and clearly that of a leader. The stranger didn't respond. "As you ain't, I'll tell ya' it's customary for strangers to, shall we say, show their worth."

The stranger looked up from their drink, but didn't look at them "I'm just here to have a drink and a sit-down before going on my way, if you'll let me do that I'll be gone before you know it."

He laughed again, more harshly this time and there was a few scrapes of stools along the floor as people got up, already wielding their weapons, ready for a fight. "You wanna sit in our tavern and have a drink, you're gonna have to pay us."

"I've already payed for my drink, thank you. So if you'll leave me be-"

"Oh no, not that kind of payment." he smirked "If you were a man we'd make you fight, but, since you're a woman, I'm sure we could come to some _other_ kind of arrangement." he laughed sickeningly.

The stranger put their drink down calmly "Tell you what, you beat me in a fight and I might consider your _other_ arrangement."

The man laughed "Go on then!" he said, hardly able to hold back his laughter. The stranger stood up and turned to face him, but still didn't show their face. They raised their hand out a slit in the side of their cloak and touched his chest with the tips of their fingers. Then, lightly, they flicked their hand,and the thug went flying, crashing through the doors and out into the storm. A moment later, another thug stuck his head round the door. He looked pointedly at the stranger. They nodded "Thanks for the drink" they told the bartender, before leaving just as silently as they'd arrived

_~Konoha - Main Gate~ Three Weeks Later~_

Yori yawned and slumped in his chair. He hated the night-shift, nothing ever happened, it was even duller than the day-shift on a Sunday, which was saying something. So far, the only even remotely interesting thing that had happened was the fact that they'd been predicted light wind, and instead they had heavy rain, gale-force winds and thunderstorms. He looked up at the angry black sky, the clouds churning threateningly. The sudden presence of a foreign chakra approaching from outside the gate made him jump to an alert state, resting a hand on his Kunai-pouch. Slowly, he stepped round the desk so he was almost in the rain. Looking out, he could just about see a figure holding an umbrella just outside the gates, stood, waiting. They couldn't of been more than ten meters away from him, but he still couldn't make them out properly, it was almost pitch black.

"Who's there?"

_~Hokage's Office~_

"This better be good." said Tsunade sternly, marching down the corridor, still in her night-clothes as she'd been told it was _urgent_.

"Oh, it is." said Shizune, almost running to keep up with her

As she reached her office, Tsunade froze, her hand on the door, finally recognizing the spiritual pressure on the other side of the door. Regaining her composure, Tsunade marched into her office and straight over to her desk, sitting down.

"You're back early" she said, face-to-face with Sayomi Sakamoto. Although she looked allot different.

For one, what she was wearing. She was wearing a long skirt with slits up both sides, with fish-net stockings and short black shorts, a long, dark, strapless top, with a one-sleeved fish-net top underneath, there was a long red scarf wound loosely round her neck several times, her Headband was tied round her waist as well as a weapons belt with variously sized pouches, her Kunai pouch was on her right thigh. Not only that, but, she looked happier, or calmer, Tsunade wasn't sure which.

"What can I say? I'm a quick study." smiled Sayomi

Tsunade rest her chin on her hands "It's actually good that you're back early, I need a favor"

Sayomi tilted her head and folded her arms "Go on."

_~Shino's Apartment~The next morning~_

Shino watched as Kiba curled up stubbornly, refusing to wake up. Beginning to get peeved, Shino grabbed the dog-nin's wrists and flipped him onto his back, pinning him down with his body. Kiba was barely able to get out a 'what th-' before Shino kissed him. He used Kiba's attempt to speak as an opening to slip his tongue through his lips, caressing the roof of his mouth softly. Unwillingly, Kiba moaned, Shino's free hand pushed down beneath Kiba's boxers, allowing his slender fingers to roam over the already semi-erect member. Kiba moaned again, more of a growl this time. Suddenly, Shino pushed himself away.

"I hope you're awake now." he said calmly as he made to leave the room, but before he left the room, Kiba grabbed him and pinned him against the wall, kissing him furiously, obviously his animal instincts had woken up before the logical side of his brain. Shino pulled back "May I suggest a cold shower?" he offered, jokingly. Kiba growled and kissed him again.

_~Later...~_

Kiba threw a furious punch towards Naruto, who dived out the way 'What the hell was that for?' he yelled,

"Shut the hell up!" Kiba yelled, still in a bad mood for what Shino had done this morning, he knew full well how he could get sometimes.

"We're supposed to be sparring!" Naruto yelled back "That could of killed me!"

"Oh quit over-reacting!"

Everyone had stopped to watch the two fight, staring in shock, but Shino, so no one could hear him, chuckled behind his high collar.

"They've always been volatile, the both of them." said a smooth voice behind him, Shino didn't have to turn to know who that voice belonged to.

"It's been awhile captain, how are you?" he said tonelessly, glancing sideways at Sayomi as she stood next to him.

"Good. Not grand, but good. You?"

"Fine."

"And how's _Kiba_?" she almost sang in a mocking tone

"I see there is yet to be something that can get past you captain." he said, not answering her question. They stood in silence fora while, watching Kiba and Naruto argue pointlessly for a while. Sayomi was about to say something when Akamaru looked up from his doze, and straight at Sayomi. It took him a moment, but he sniffed the air, then jumped and bounded happily towards her, diving on her and insisting on trying to cover her in drool.

"Get off my you daft dog!" she laughed, trying to push him away, which only seemed to encourage him, until Kiba called him off. Surprisingly with much dignity, Sayomi pushed herself off the ground and looked at the people now staring at her. Kiba, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata.

"Alright Kiba? How's it going?"

"Not bad."

Sayomi looked at Hinata and was about to say something, but thought better. Hinata looked on the verge of tears, but furious. They exchanged an understanding look of 'talk later' and left it at that.

"So... Chunin exams. Which of you idiots is still a Genin at eighteen?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, laughing gingerly.

"I was ill during the last exam" said Sakura, almost apologetically.

Kiba folded his arms, which was all Sayomi needed in order to know he was still a Genin.

She laughed "I should of guessed... So you're all going with Kakashi?" They nodded. "I've been assigned a team as well, I've got about two weeks to train with them."

Hinata immediately clicked on "You've got Hanabi's team?" she exclaimed, shocked. Sayomi nodded.

"Yep. Hanabi Hyuga, Saburo Aburame and Naoki Inuzuka." although the rest of them just smiled at the irony, Naruto burst out laughing.

"It's like a mini team Kurenai!" he cried

_~Training Ground 6~_

Saburo looked at his watch. Their sensei was late, surprisingly, wasn't she the notorious Captain Sakamoto? Thanks to whom they had survived the war? Hardly. Hanabi was sat not far from him, gazing out into nowhere, supposedly in her own little world. Naoki was throwing a stick for his nin-dog, Katsu.

His Kikaichu had barely even buzzed in warning as their sensei finally appeared. She stood in front of them, her storm-grey eyes flicking over them, it was clear to Saburo that she was assessing them. As she watched, Hanabi and Saburo stood and Naoki came back over with Katsu. After a moment she smiled.

"Hey," she said casually "Sorry I'm late, although I'm not usually late, but..."

"Well we were all here on time! You should be too!" yelled Naoki, pointing accusingly at Sayomi, who looked blank for a moment and a little lost.

"Right... Well, it's good to know I've got a punctual team..." she muttered, unsure, before regaining her composure "Right. Who wants to play a game?"

They stared at her, stunned "We're not little kids." pointed out Naoki

"There is a point to the game. You've all been put into the same team because you all specialise in tracking, right? Well, if you can find me, _and_ subdue me or capture me within the time limit, I'll treat you all to ramen, if not, you pay for yourself." she explained "Sound good?"

They all looked at each other, it sounded fairly easy "Okay then." said Naoki

"Right, you've got until night fall." she said, before making a hand-sign and, with a smile, shooting down into the ground.

_~Suna~The Kazekage's Office~_

Gaara scanned his eyes over the file he'd just received from Konoha, it was the last minuet entrants for the Chunin exams. They had been submitted with the original list, but so far they'd been without a captain, so they hadn't been able to enter. He wondered who had been appointed as their captain. He flicked through their profiles, glancing over them quickly. Aburame, Hyuga, Inuzuka, that sure was nostalgic. Reaching the final profile, he froze, a familiar pair of eyes looking back at him from the photo. Sayomi Sakamoto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 - Anger  
**

Sayomi sat high up in a tree, leaning comfortably against the trunk, she'd already made a few clones as decoys and sent them out in various directions. Although she was unsure how long it would take them to find her, she doubted they would be able to catch her. She'd read through their files before hand. Saburo had graduated top of his class, and was suspected to be able to use the ancient Aburame techniques, Hanabi seemed as quiet ad Hinata, but notably more confident in her abilities and her Byakugan seemed stronger than Hinata's, she'd already had to change her position because Hanabi had picked up her Chakra trail, which was odd, she didn't think she was leaving one. Naoki didn't seem like the other Inuzuka she'd met , he was just as loud and energetic sure, but not as disruptive and allot more tactful. She hadn't even seen the other entrants for the Chunin exams, but they were the only other team from their graduating class to be entered, so she had faith in them.

The Chunin exams, the thought terrified her, not the exams themselves, or the fact that she'd nearly died during hers, it was that they were being held in Suna. Thoughtfully, she took the pendant out from under her dress, she'd never taken in from round her neck, apart from when the strap had broken and she'd had to get it repaired, but it was now long enough to hang down beneath the neck-line of her top so it was out of sight and no one asked questions. She would of preferred a confrontation with the rouge Sakamoto clan members than one with Gaara, Suna was one of the last places she wanted to be.

She looked up suddenly, all six clones had just been dispelled at the same time, reportedly by the three working together. They'd rounded them up and taken them out in one. Sayomi smiled, they were good, she thought they'd spend ages hunting them down one-by-one and she'd be able to stay here until night fall. Well, thats what she got for underestimating pre-teens. Clearly Team 5 were better than they looked.

_~Two weeks later~ Konoha Main Gates~_

Sayomi had walked as slowly as she could, yet she'd still arrived on time. Her heart-beat was so erratic you'd think she was having a seizure of some kind, never in her whole life had she been so nervous, not once, not even when her father had declared he was coming to watch her in the final stage of the Chunin exams (That had not been a good day for her). Hanabi, Saburo and Naoki, had arrived not long after Sayomi, shortly followed by Sakura and Naruto. Desperately trying to think of something else, Sayomi inquired as to whether they were still together, a stony, awkward silence had been their response 'oh' she'd said. Thankfully Hanabi changed the topic "You're wearing your Jonin vest sensei" she observed

"Um, yeah. Official examinations and all, especially since it's in another nation, it feels appropriate" replied Sayomi. Shino arrived not long after, dragging along a disgruntled, half-asleep Kiba.

"As lazy as ever hey Kiba?" asked Sayomi, he grunted in response, slumping to the floor.

Saburo stepped up to Shino and bowed respectfully "Shino-san." he said. Shino nodded his head politely and Saburo stood up straight. Sayomi exchanged glances with Sakura and Naruto, smirking. She hadn't noticed until now, but the way Saburo dressed was like Shino had when he was the same age. Apart from the fact that Saburo's hair didn't stick up like Shino's, it was like looking at a mini-Shino clone. As they both looked to see why it was people were sniggering, they both gave the same condescending look. Even Kiba was laughing.

It wasn't the same with the Inuzuka family, apart from the uncontrollable hair, the red fang tattoos on their cheeks and their eyes, there were few similarities in appearance. Like, Naoki looked as if he could be Kiba's cousin, and they didn't dress even remotely similar. Naoki wore a fish-net shirt with a brown sleeveless hoodie and dark three-quarter trousers, his hair was shoulder-length (yet he still managed to keep it so he looked like a guy, Iruka had told her that he often got picked on for looking effeminate) with the Konoha head-band round his neck and he kept his hood down and jacket open, Katsu (still a puppy) sat in his hood. Hanabi only looked like Hinata because of her eyes, and she didn't cover herself up with a huge jacket like Hinata had, just simple dark three-quarter trousers, fish-net shirt with a dark vest over the top and her head-band round her waist.

_~Later...~_

Eventually Kakashi arrived, giving a terrible excuse as usual. Shino stood at the gates as they left, he wasn't going with them, he'd only had to drag Kiba here on time (as per Sayomi's request).

_~Suna~_

Gaara stood on the balcony, looking round the arena. It had been newly refurbished for the Chunin exams, but it wasn't that he cared. As the Kazekage, no matter their previous thought of him, people sought his approval over such matters. He barely even remembered to acknowledge the man on his right before leaving. His mind had been miles away ever since he'd read that file.

Not once could he remember not being able to think straight, or even have his mind stuck solidly on one topic, or rather, person. She'd left without a word and he hadn't heard from her since. Although, he supposed, had he been expecting to hear from her? Sure they'd been... well, he didn't suppose there was a word for it, but she was beautiful, and she could probably get any man if she tried to (except that Aburame, who didn't seem as interested in women) and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that she'd found someone else. He hadn't seen her in almost two years and at first he'd been angry that she'd left so suddenly, but now... he just missed her.

Taking a large breath as he sat down at his desk, Gaara tried his best to think of something else.

_~A Few Days Later~_

Sayomi glanced up at Kakashi, then over to Kiba, they'd all sensed it, and they were alert and ready, although they continued to walk, it appeared that Sakura and Naruto hadn't noticed. They were being watched. Steadily the group continued, a few minuets later, team 5 looked up at Sayomi, questioningly, they clearly thought she hadn't sensed it. She nodded once, pulling on fingerless gloves, her eyes deadly serious as she gave Hanabi a meaningful look. As quietly as she could Hanabi activated her Byakugan and looked round. After a moment, she held Sayomi's hand and tapped her palm twelve times, indicating that there were twelve of them that weren't clones, then drew a circle, telling her that they were surrounded. Sayomi nodded and stopped.

Suddenly, countless kunai shot out of the trees, Sayomi held up her hand and they hesitated in mid-air, with a small flick of her hand they doubled back on themselves and shot back into the trees. There were simultaneous pops as the clones were dispelled, barely a millisecond later, four ninja shot out of the trees, and straight for Naruto. Kakashi's hand shot out and grabbed Naruto's collar, and pushed his head down as Sayomi jumped over them, a long metal staff seeming to materialize in her hand. As she swung her arm toward them, the staff hit one of them square in the stomach and there was the sound of slicing flesh, when she pulled it away, blood spurted from the multiple wounds in his chest and he slumped to the ground, already dead. She sliced the completely blunt staff through the air, not a single drop of blood on it.

For a moment the other three ninja just stared at her, their partially covered faces stunned. Before they dived for her and another four shot out the trees, again heading straight for Naruto. "They're Akatsuki cronies." she said loudly as she jumped backwards from the two ninja.

Sayomi swung her staff, one ducked, but the second one stopped it with his hand. Immediately deep cuts opened all the way up his arm and blood spurted from them, soaking his clothes. Swiftly, she swung the other end and hit him in the back, again blood poured thickly from the cuts that opened through his torso. Now the remaining two were smart enough to avoid the staff all together. 'At least I'm not fighting mindless drones, that would be boring' she thought as the remaining four in the trees joined the fight. Sayomi didn't watch the others fight, she was trying to not get killed by these two and keep one eye on Team 5, who were now fighting as well. Evidently, one of the ninja noticed, because he broke away from her as she hit the other in the chest. She only just managed to turn when she saw him with a Kunai to Hanabi's throat.

"Drop your weapons and stand down or she dies." he said

Everyone else stopped mid-fight and looked from Sayomi to the masked ninja. Another one grabbed Naruto in a head-lock.

"Do it." instructed Sayomi, a look of thunder on her face "Now." she added sharply, not dropping her staff.

"Sensei... " muttered Hanabi through his tight grip, trying to pull his hand away from her mouth

"Shh," soothed Sayomi, though the look on her face didn't quite suit her tone of voice at the moment. Kakashi was first to drop his weapons and stand down, reluctantly, the rest followed without hesitation, the remaining ninja stepped forward and grabbed the rest of team 5 and team Kakashi (and Kiba).

"You too." said the ninja to the left of her, glaring at Sayomi "And no funny business or they all die."

Never breaking eye-contact with the ninja, Sayomi held out her arm the staff vertically in her hand "If you say so." she said, so quietly they almost couldn't hear her. The moment it left contact with her hand, it disappeared. Almost as soon as it had disappeared, blood exploded from the heads of all the ninja holding them.

The ninja to her left grabbed her roughly and pressed a kunai to her throat "I said no funny business!" he yelled in her face.

"I fail to see what's funny about this." she said, her face still thunderous, though completely calm and deadly serious. "You threaten my team-mates, you die." The kunai in his hand quivered slightly and he tightened his grip "Let go." instructed Sayomi, he didn't, instead he tried to cut her throat, the Kunai acted against him and shot straight between his eyes, ripping out the back of his skull. As he slumped to the ground, Sayomi stepped away from him and over to Hanabi.

"Are you alright?" she asked her, crouching down to her (Hanabi had fallen to the ground when the ninja holding her had been killed)

Distracted, Hanabi stared at Sayomi's throat where there was a small cut "You're bleeding!" she exclaimed, reaching out to touch the cut "or... you _were_" she corrected, noticing the cut had healed up in the blink of an eye. Sayomi smiled, Hanabi was fine. As she got up, she pulled Hanabi up with her and looked round at the rest of them. Everyone looked fine apart from a few minor cuts and bruises. Hm, they can't of been too high up in the ranks if this was all they could do.

Her eyes met Naruto's, he was looking furiously at her.

"Did you have to kill them?" he asked sourly

"What?"

"You didn't have to kill them. They might be being controlled by the Akatsuki!"

Sayomi did show any sign of emotion "That's about right, they all have exactly the same chakra signal, which means they are feeding their chakra off a single entity, and said entity is probably the one controlling them, which is why they didn't use any jutsu, it would of been to much of a stretch for the controller."

"That or they're just testing us." said Kakashi,

"Yeah maybe." agreed Sayomi

"But you didn't have to kill them!" Naruto yelled

"I don't think you're getting it Uzumaki-"

"There's nothing to get! They weren't acting on their own will! And you just killed them!"

Patiently Sayomi watched him, she wasn't completely unaccustomed to people yelling at her because of how she did things. "If anything, I was doing them a favor."

"A favor!" yelled Naruto furiously "How is killing them a favor?"

"Let me finish." she said calmly "Why do you think this kind of jutsu is illegal?" she asked, gesturing to the dead ninja on the ground "Why do you think it's a forbidden jutsu to replace someone else's chakra with your own to control them?" she waited for an answer, when he didn't respond she answered it for him "Because there is no temporary form with this kind of control. Because once you retract your chakra from them, they die, it isn't quick, and it isn't painless, it's long, drawn out and so damn painful you'd rather be dead." her voice didn't get any louder, but it was clear she was angry "Besides, if they hadn't been fully capable of what they claimed, I wouldn't of done it."

No one spoke. No one moved. They just looked at Sayomi. Waiting.

_~Suna~Kazekage's Quarters~The Next Morning~  
_

Gaara clutched the right side of his face, pain shooting through the right side of his body, no longer able to see out his right eye_. _He could feel the Shukaku stirring just behind it's seal, trying to control him again. There was no way he could greet the Konoha entrants today, he'd have to tell Temari to go in his place._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 - Feel**

Sayomi and Kakashi shook hands with the woman who had introduced herself as 'Temari'.

"Where's the Kazekage?" asked Kakashi "Wasn't he meant to be meeting us?"

Immediately the woman snapped "The Kazekage has much more important things to do than greet people, he's very busy you know!"

"Oh it's just that I thought he'd like to greet his old _friend_" he hinted, intentionally trying to wind up Sayomi,

"One more word and you'll wake up missing a vital organ." threatened Sayomi in a mutter,

Kakashi laughed nervously, not sure weather she was serious or not.

_~Later~_

Sayomi stood on the balcony of their room. She was sharing a room with Sakura and Hanabi, the boys were in the room next door. Everyone appeared to be asleep now. Yet, still, she stayed wide awake.

To the say it was 'the feeling of impending doom' that was keeping her awake would sound really melodramatic, but that was the closest thing she could think of. It was a confusing 'danger, but no danger' kind of feeling, the kind she really didn't like. Indecisively, she shut her eyes and made a series of hand signs, using a stealth jutsu she'd designed in the two years she was away from Konoha. If she was going to investigate this, she didn't want to have to explain herself if she came across someone this late at night.

Just by following her 'nose' she found herself on the balcony of a large building. She closed her eyes and searched for Chakra signals. Unwillingly she gasped, almost the instant she opened her mouth, a spike of sand shout out of the open door, it hesitated, unsure, the point pressed slightly against her throat, before it withdrew.

"What are you doing here?" asked a grave tone from inside the room

"Gaara, I-"

"You should leave. Now."

If she hadn't sensed the tremor in his voice, she would of. Instead, she parted the curtains and looked inside. It was a large room that was almost pitch black and from what she could see there was minimal furniture. After the moment it took for her eyes to completely adjust, she could just about see Gaara sat in the center of the floor, facing away from her. Cautiously she stepped inside the room.

"Gaara?" she asked quietly "What is it?"

"Leave." he said again, sounding more desperate now, speaking through his teeth "_Now_."

Worried, she took a few steps towards him

"_Don't come any closer!_" he snapped, there was a pained twist to his voice.

Almost defiantly, she took a few more steps towards him.

"_STOP!" _he hissed furiously

Sayomi didn't listen and took one more step towards him, before she could even react she was knocked onto her back, her head colliding painfully with the floor, blurring her vision for a moment, but she was aware of someone leaning over her, on their hands and knees it seemed like , their hands placed either side of her head, just above her shoulders. When her vision cleared, she could see who it was. Gaara. She looked stunned up at him. The left half of his face was consorted with pain and fear, the right half seemed almost demonic, twisted with anger and hatred, his right eye was completely black with a yellow four-pointed pupil. Sayomi just stared, not quite able to comprehend was looking at her through Gaara's eyes. Slowly, she reached up her hand to trace the black round his right eyes, she could feel his muscles twitch beneath her finger-tips

"Do I scare you?" he asked, his voice almost steady now, but it still trembled.

"What?" she dropped her hand, looking at him confused, this was a stupid question

"Are you scared of me?"

"No." she answered after a moment

It was his turn to be confused "What?"

"No" she said solidly, before throwing her arms round his neck, and holding as tightly as she could "No, I'm not scared of you. You don't scare me." tears stung her eyes "But this thing that's trying to control you does." she said honestly, she wasn't a liar. Cautiously, Gaara's hands touched her back and neck in what was, assumingly, returning the hug. She felt him bury his face in her hair.

Suddenly he tensed up, his hands shaking, digging into her back.

_~Gaara Mind-scape ~ Shukaku's Prison~_

_Shukaku roared, crashing desperately against the walls of his cage. That scent. The chakra. He had to kill. Destroy. He fought against the weakening seal, throwing himself against the bars. He could feel his chakra, along with his will, begin to take over Gaara._

_'Crush.' He ordered. 'Destroy. **Kill'**_

_~Sayomi POV~  
_

Sayomi struggled against Gaara's tightening grip, crushing the breath out of her.

"...Gaara..." she choked, hoping to reach him as the black seeped into his left eye. His eye went completely black and she could feel her ribs begin to break "...Gaa...ra... stop..." looking desperately into his eyes, searching for a trace of him. Nothing

_Des-s-sperate times-s, Des-s-sperate meas-sures-s. _Said the seductive voice in the back of her mind, a familiar stammering hiss, before showing her what she had to do.

'No way.' She shot back at the voice. 'No effing way.'

_You can't t-tell me you haven't th-ought about it. The dreams-s-s you've had, ooh, I would b-blush-sh. If I had a b-blood s-s-supply._

Gaara seemed to be using all his strength to crush the life out of her. His arms locked round her like a vice. No longer able to breathe and already going light headded, she considered the voice's plan. 'Help me then' she shot at the voice. There was a hissing laughter, then her arms began to lift, acting almost on their own_._

_~Gaara POV~_

He hated it. Having no control over his own body, hearing the murderous thoughts of the demon inside of him, and still being fully aware of what was happening. She should of left when he'd told her to and this wouldn't of happened.

Sayomi's eyes bulged, blood shot and terrified, she couldn't even push away any more, her arms had gone limp, she was gasping for breath that would never come. Her ribs on the verge of breaking, he could feel it. This could only happen to him, he finally found someone who didn't fear him, who hadn't run away when they saw him like this, and all because he couldn't control the demon inside of him, they were going to die.

Suddenly her arms began to lift, putting a hand on either side of his head, forcing his head to turn and look at her. She locked his eyes with hers, but they weren't her eyes. They were red, a bright, burning red, fading to amber in the center, with a jet black, vertical slit for a pupil. He felt the Shukaku throwing itself against the walls of it's prison again, desperate and terrified. Her eyes glowed and the Shukaku froze. Petrified.

Gaara felt himself go limp as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips softly against his. He felt the Shukaku begin to retract it's control and for the first time in almost two years, his heart skipped a beat, sending his thoughts into a flurry of chaos.

_~Later~_

Careful not to wake her, Gaara pulled the covers over her shoulders. She stirred slightly and he froze, but she just rolled towards him and lay her head on his chest, putting one arm round him, still fast asleep. Cautiously, he put his arms round her. Her skin was soft, impossibly smooth and with not a single scar. The tattoo-like marking's he'd once seen on her back were gone now, he wondered if it was like a seal-mark and only showed when it was threatened or new. It felt nice, having someone so close._  
_

_~Next Morning~_

Still half asleep and reluctant to get up, Sayomi stretched the arm that she wasn't lying on. Yawning and pushing her long hair out her eyes Sayomi looked round the room, taking her a moment to work out where she was. Obviously not in the room with Sakura and Hanabi, else she'd be wearing something.

"Morning" said a deep voice, making her jump

"G-Gaara!" she exclaimed, sitting up, before realizing she was naked and puling the covers up to cover her chest. He seemed to laugh slightly and he leaned forward, putting one had on her waist and placing kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"Thank you," he whispered softly in her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**I'd like to take a short break in the story to thank all my readers for taking the time out of their day to read this plot-hole-filled story, and thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**I'm sorry for the enormous gaps between updates, and I'd also like to say that due to my vast idiocy, I have actually LOST my latest chapter for this story, I'd finished it as well. I'm already thoroughly ashamed of myself so please keep the flames to a minimum, so I don't start crying.**

**As you may have already noticed, I changed my name to 'Designated Crowd Ninja' from whatever you knew me as before.**

**Lots of Love to all my fans and followers,**

_**Designated Crowd Ninja.  
**_


End file.
